Toxic emissions produced by internal combustion engines are the subject of environmental concern and have prompted increasingly stringent emissions regulations by the government. Toxic emissions produced by diesel engines, for example, include hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, and particulate matter. To reduce these toxic emissions and comply with governmental regulations, a number of engine exhaust aftertreatment components, including particulate filters and catalytic converters, have been developed. According to specific examples, an engine system may include a diesel particulate filter, a diesel oxidation catalyst, and a selective catalytic reduction component for treating the engine exhaust. These filters and components require periodic cleaning and/or replacement.
A serviceable exhaust aftertreatment assembly and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,024 to Pawson et al. In particular, the Pawson et al. reference discloses an exhaust aftertreatment assembly housing including a plurality of aftertreatment components positioned in series along an exhaust flow path through the housing. The housing includes a side door or panel that may be laterally opened or removed to permit access to components within the housing. In particular, the Pawson et al. reference teaches the use of slip seal joints at axial ends of the aftertreatment component to be serviced. As a result, the aftertreatment component can be removed and replaced, without axially moving the aftertreatment components positioned upstream and/or downstream from the serviced component, while maintaining proper sealing between the components. While the servicing arrangement in Pawson et al. may be suitable for a particular exhaust aftertreatment assembly, it should be appreciated that there remains a continuing need to provide exhaust aftertreatment components and/or assemblies with improved serviceability such that filters or other components of the assemblies can be easily removed and replaced, but are secured from substantial movement when assembled.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.